


Taste of you

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Food, Food Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Es una experiencia que le gustaría repetir algún día, aunque no lo diga.





	Taste of you

La sensación de la comida sobre su piel se siente rara, extraña. Y el frío de la misma le hace temblar por la diferencia de temperatura –a pesar de haber tomado el curso para servir de plato humano, la sensación le sigue pareciendo demasiado extraña–.

—Esto es raro —murmura Himuro, pero igual sonríe divertido.

Es una experiencia que le gustaría repetir algún día, aunque no lo diga.

(Sabe que Shintarō piensa lo mismo que él cuando pasa su cálida lengua sobre su pecho para limpiar toda la salsa de soya que resbala por los relieves de su cuerpo).

—Sabe bien.

Tatsuya ríe ligeramente, tanto por las cosquillas que Midorima produce al pasar con cierta timidez por su piel, como por el comentario hecho por el menor.

—Claro que sabe bien, soy un cocinero experto.

Shintarō parece mirarle ofendido. Con el tiempo ha logrado descifrar todo lo que Tatsuya dice entre líneas.

—Lo que digas…

Himuro se levanta hasta quedar sentado, la espalda le duele de estar en la misma posición por un largo lapso, y se estira para estirar los músculos de su espalda y brazos.

Su torso se siente pegajoso por los restos de comida y saliva sobre su piel. Pero no por eso es algo asqueroso.

— _Sorry_ —se disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa que hace sonrojar a Midorima.

Tatsuya siente que el menor es como un niño cuando se comporta de esa forma.

—¿Qué más hay para comer? —cuestiona Shintarō, con su mano izquierda sobre sus gafas para ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

—Pastel de fresa —responde el pelinegro con sencillez—, ¿Quieres ir al comedor?

No hay necesidad de una respuesta, pues Midorima se levanta de su lugar y emprende camino a su nuevo destino.

Tatsuya le sigue después de algunos segundos, aún con el torso desnudo, esperando que la personalidad tan cambiante y _tsundere_ de Midorima no le haga sentir como si fuera el pervertido más grande de la historia.


End file.
